


Anger

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Sinsamu [3]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: He really will cut a bitch if Sincline keeps that up, I Don't Even Know, I dunno if the Akisamu here is actually healthy?, I mean, Kogane doesn't seem obsessive but he does sound quite possessive, Kogane is one angry boy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, i guess, soooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: Kogane Akira was no stranger to anger.





	Anger

Kogane Akira was no stranger to anger.

It maybe was surprising for anyone who wasn’t close to the man, he could pride himself in his ability to keep a calm demeanor.

But he truly was no stranger to anger.

Kogane Akira wasn’t the best with emotions, usually keeping his in check and trying to work with reason.

Usually Kurogane emoted enough for the two of them.

So when the deep, searing anger swept his heart in one go, Kogane wasn’t really sure on how to react. In one rare show of impulsiveness, one that most people wouldn’t be able to recognize as such, he accepted Sincline’s request.

Kogane Akira was no stranger to anger.

But Sincline showed him a type of anger he’d never felt before.

The Galra Prince had already disgusted Akira with the way he had looked at Fala, the girl he liked to think as a younger sister. But then Moody let his distrust be heard, as Chief knew he would. And Sincline’s disgusting gaze turned into infuriating.

Sincline looked at Kurogane Isamu.

Sincline desired Kurogane Isamu.

Sincline was making Kogane see red.

Jealousy was cold. Wrath was hot. Hate was electrifying.

The pilot of the Black Lion could feel it crackling under his skin, ready to deaf and destroy in one swift discharge, the punishment of the skies.

Sincline had escaped that first time, cheating like the disgusting being the human knew he was. In a fair fight, the pilot would’ve won. Would’ve ridden the universe of that unworthy creature. Would’ve destroyed the impure eyes who desired the fiery soul that was the pilot of the Red Lion.

The memory of the yellow eyes was enough to put him in a bad mood, which was promptly noticed by the object of his affections.

_(And who was him to deny such a fact? Jealousy was cold. Isamu burned. Love was lukewarm.)_

“Chief? You ok?”

“I’m good, Moody.”

Isamu threw his arm on the back of the couch, brushing his leader’s shoulder. His touch burned. His gaze burned. And Kogane wanted nothing more than to be consumed by the man’s fire.

“That guy gave me the creeps, thank God he’s gone.”

“He’ll come back.”

“If he does, I’ll kick his butt.”

Akira did not hold back the fond smile he reserved for his right hand man. While the image of Isamu kicking Sincline to the next galaxy was amusing, Kogane would not let it happen. Because that meant Isamu would have to go near Sincline.

Akira would not allow that.

Kogane Akira was no stranger to anger.

And soon Sincline wouldn’t be a stranger to his anger.


End file.
